


How Could I Resist?

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Tumblr Requests [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: Post-mission drinks with McCree never turn out the way they should.





	How Could I Resist?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> More sentence starter prompts! This was was several as well that I combined into one fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

You always knew how the cowboy felt about you, but you weren’t so keen on reciprocating those feelings. It was too hard not to mix business with pleasure; still, seeing as how it was your first mission-free weekend in months, you were more than willing to accept Jesse’s invitation for a few drinks. He took you to a local bar, and everything felt normal. Sure you had to tell him a few times to keep his hands to himself, but for the most part, he behaved himself.

Now, maybe the drinks were too strong or perhaps it was that you couldn’t hold your liquor how you used to, whatever the reason, you somehow found yourself in McCree’s arms as he carried you into your quarters. You mumbled something as he placed you down on the firm mattress and felt a warm pair of lips press against yours. Your immediate reaction was to slap him, but you found yourself unable to move much, only able to give a small groan in protest.

You faded in an out of consciousness as the cowboy slowly stripped you of your clothes. Any further protests you made he would quickly shush with a kiss. “It’s okay, darlin’,” Jesse said, sounding a million miles away and yet right next to you. “I got you. I ain’t gonna do nothin’ to you that you don’t want.” His hands traveled up your sides, pushing your shirt up, causing you to shiver when his metal hand wrapped touched your skin. Gently, he lifted you to slip the rest of it off, making quick work of your bra as well.

After placing you back down, it took him almost no time at all to remove your pants and underwear, tossing them to the side to join your other articles of clothing. Jesse easily spread your legs kneeling between them. He gave a low whistle as he gazed down at your naked body, spreading your legs a little further to stare at your cunt. “Damn, darlin’. See now this is where you belong - beneath me.”

Groggily, you shook your head and placed your hands on his chest, trying to push him off of you. It seemed to have the opposite effect on him, and he trailed his fingers up your forearms until his metal hand latched on to a wrist and pulled the hand away, bringing it up to his mouth instead.

Slowly, he kissed the tips of your fingers, smirking as he greedily soaked in the sight of your body flush beneath him. Taking your index finger into his mouth, he hummed in pleasure while sucking on your digit as you whined. “S-Stop,” you meekly said, and Jesse chuckled as he popped the finger out his mouth.

“Sorry, sugar,” he said with an unapologetic smile on his face while prying off your other hand and entwining his fingers with yours. “Every part of you is so fucking pretty. How could I resist?”

Again, you shook your head, too weak to do much else as he dropped your other hand to work on his belt. “Please,” you said, eyes now beginning to brim with tears as he released his cock from the confines of his jeans. “No. God, no.” He gave himself a few strokes as he looked as he stared down at you.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart,” he said, leaning down to hover over your body, his lips brushing against your own. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” The head of his cock softly pressed against your clit and you choked out a sob when he guided his length up and down your slit, precum wetting your lips. “Trust me; it’s gonna feel so good. You’re gonna love it.” Slowly, he began to push inside you, hissing through his teeth as the way your walls clamped around him.

You wanted to slap him, to push him off, to yell and scream as loud as you could. But whatever he had mixed into your drink ensured that you couldn’t do much else besides shake your head and cry. Which was what you did as he continued to push himself inside, watching your face for every little reaction as the burn inside grew with every inch of cock filling you. “I don’t understand why you’re crying so much, darlin’. Ain’t I being gentle?” And with that, he gave one hard thrust and finally settled all the way inside.

However, Jesse gave you no time to adjust and quickly drew his hips back to pound back into you. “Tell me ya like this,” he demanded, as he raised himself up on his forearms, taking his time to drag his cock out all the way and slam back into you. “Tell me ya want this.” Your frightened wide eyes stared into his lust-filled ones, and he kissed roughly kissed you. His groans were loud, and he held nothing back as ruthlessly plunged his hips into yours.

“Your arms,” he said, and you weren’t sure if you heard correctly until a sharp slap to your ass brought you back. “I said, wrap your arms around me.” You did as you were told and brought your arms around his neck. “Thata girl.”

Jesse wrapped an arm around the small of your back, pushing you closer to him. He was so warm; it would have been comforting if it hadn’t reminded you of the burn that still simmered inside you with every thrust. “Shit, I’m fuckin’ close,” he said, voice straining next to your ear. “So fucking close.”

You closed your eyes and mumbled a small, “No,” as his thrusts became shallow. “Not inside.” But whether he didn’t listen or care, he ignored your request and groaned your name as he spilled himself inside your walls. His lips trailed kisses up and down the crook of your neck until he settled on your lips, whispering small praises between every slow pump until he was spent.

Your arms fell listlessly to your side once he finished and he gently placed you back on the bed. “Shit, darlin’. I knew ya were worth it.” You turned your face away from him, allowing him to kiss the tears that continued to roll down your face. “I’m gonna be so good to ya, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
